


aeter

by Ossanana



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana
Summary: Arthur était archéologue, il consacrait sa vie à déterrer le passé. Jamais il n’avait imaginé qu’un jour le passé viendrait à lui.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Venec (Kaamelott), Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis partie dans un nouveau délire donc je vous poste le début en attendant le chapitre 11 de fatum impleatur !  
> /corrigé\  
> Bonne lecture !

« Arthur! Arthur! ARTHUR! »

La dernière syllabe résonna dans l'esprit d'Arthur alors qu'il se redressait, en sueur, dans son lit. Son copain se tourna légèrement vers lui en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? »

Il fallut de nombreuses secondes à Arthur pour reprendre son souffle, puis il se rallongea sous les draps et se colla à Venec.

« Rien. C'est rien. »

Il se sentit de nouveau en sécurité dans les bras protecteurs de son compagnon, mais les images de son cauchemar continuèrent de le torturer toute la nuit.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il traîna les pieds dans la cuisine alors que Venec, parfaitement réveillé, leur servait le café. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir commencer leurs journées de travail en même temps, et profitaient l'un de l'autre le matin et le soir. Venec était auto-entrepreneur, vendait des articles de décoration faits main, qu'il importait de pays étrangers, sur internet. Arthur dirigeait une petite équipe d'archéologues. Enfin, une petite équipe de bras cassés qui voulaient faire de l'archéologie, plus exactement. Arthur se fichait qu'ils ne soient pas très doués, l'important était que la bonne humeur règne au quotidien.

En parlant de bonne humeur, son copain lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en l'invitant à le rejoindre à table.

« Tu ne t'es pas rendormi cette nuit. »

Arthur haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas montrer sa fatigue, ce qui était un combat perdu d'avance avec les cernes qu'il se traînait.

« C'est ton cauchemar qui t'a perturbé à ce point?

\- Mais non. J'me souviens même plus ce que c'était. »

En disant cela, le regard effrayé que le Venec de ses songes lui avaient lancé pénétra son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse en prendre le contrôle. Arthur ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et décida de ne pas laisser un mauvais rêve gâcher sa journée. La saveur du café lui fit partiellement oublier sa nuit difficile.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La porte claqua et sortit Arthur de ses pensées.

« Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne journée? »

Venec largua ses sacs de courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et vint embrasser la tempe de son compagnon. Ce dernier soupira.

« Bof…

\- Ah? »

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de leur journée respective avant qu'Arthur ne se décroche la mâchoire en baillant. Le sourire en coin de son copain ne le rassura pas sur sa perspective d'aller se coucher sans tarder.

« Bon, t'as besoin d'une bonne soirée chill pour rattraper un peu ta journée, alors je te propose de commander des pizzas, et tant pis pour les légumes que j'avais acheté. Tu choisis le film.

-Tu sais que je risque de m'endormir devant?

-C'est pas grave. »

Les pizzas arrivèrent quarante minutes plus tard et furent dégustées avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme devant l'Empire Contre Attaque, un des films préférés d'Arthur. Comme il le connaissait par coeur, il se permit d'arrêter de lutter contre le sommeil et s'endormit sur l'épaule de Venec vers la moitié du film.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le mur de pierre froid sur lequel il s'appuyait pour avancer lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, tout comme la crainte sourde qui grandissait en lui à chaque pas. L'obscurité l'enveloppait totalement, le coupant de tout repère. Il évoluait à l'aveugle.

Un cri lointain déchira le silence pesant qui l'entourait, le faisant trébucher. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il reconnaissait ce cri. Il essaya de presser le pas, même s'il ne savait pas s'il sortirait de ce couloir un jour.

La voix cria de nouveau, de plus en plus fort. Arthur se rapprochait. Son pouls s'accélérait. Il se heurta à une forme qui sortait du sol et s'étala de tout son long sur la pierre froide. À l'instant où sa tête heurta la dalle, il se retrouva dans une grande pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par les rayons de lune qui perçaient la vitre à l'opposé de lui. Il distinguait quelques marches d'un petit escalier en haut duquel trônait un immense siège. Devant cet escalier, deux ombres humaines se découpaient. Arthur plissa les yeux, mais il était trop loin pour les distinguer plus clairement. Il se releva, le souffle court, et avança en direction des deux personnes.

Deux saphirs bien connus brillèrent dans la nuit. Le coeur d'Arthur ratta un battement. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vécu cet instant. Il s'approcha plus vite, et put enfin distinguer son copain, à genoux et enchaîné aux pieds de l'autre qui ne restait qu'une silhouette plongée dans l'obscurité. Le regard implorant de Venec le tétanisa. C'était bien son compagnon, et en même temps il semblait ne pas être tout à fait le même. Il portait des vêtements qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu. Un éclat argenté brilla furtivement derrière lui. Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança vers les deux hommes. Trop tard. L'épée transperça le torse de Venec qui ferma les yeux, n'essayant même pas de lutter. Son dernier souffle lui parvint.

« Arthur…

\- NON ! »

Son cri le sortit de son sommeil. Il rencontra de nouveau le regard inquiet de son copain, penché au dessus de lui. Il l'entendit vaguement murmurer dans son oreille en frottant son dos.

« Hey, hey… tout va bien, respire… »

Les mains tremblantes d'Arthur agrippèrent le t-shirt de son compagnon. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Venec et inhala son odeur apaisante. Ils restèrent dans un silence réconfortant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur remarque qu'ils étaient toujours sur le canapé.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Quatre heures. On s'est endormi là. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre notre lit. »

Arthur hocha la tête et suivit son copain dans leur chambre.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arthur sirotait son café, pensif. Il avait fait le même cauchemar deux nuits d'affilée. Les images refusaient de quitter son esprit. Elles semblaient si réalistes…

Il espéra que son imagination se calmerait rapidement parce qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Il finit de se préparer pour sa journée de travail en traînant des pieds, embrassa son compagnon et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Sa journée semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer. Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement au goût d'Arthur qui devait fournir des efforts considérables pour ne pas s'endormir sur son bureau. Ils étaient en période d'analyse après avoir ramené les résultats de leurs dernières fouilles, pour lesquelles il avait dû partir plusieurs jours loin de chez lui. Du coup, sa seule envie était de retrouver son lit, duquel il n'avait pas assez profité ces derniers jours à cause de ses cauchemars.

Ses collègues ne l'aidaient pas du tout à rester éveillé. Perceval était venu le voir parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus, encore une fois, du fonctionnement de leur principal logiciel d'analyse. Arthur n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment que Karadoc avait débarqué pour commencer un débat sur la partie du porc à utiliser pour une quiche. Perceval préférait des tranches de jambon. Karadoc préférait les lardons. Arthur s'en fichait, mais alors complètement.

Les premières heures de l'après midi se passèrent sans qu'il ne réussisse à se concentrer une seule seconde. Leodagan râlait parce qu'il le trouvait trop dispersé, Bohort le tentait en lui disant de rentrer chez lui et Lancelot le sollicitait sans cesse et ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'est pourquoi, quand Venec toqua à la porte de leur locaux avec un panier rempli de viennoiseries et de sachets de thé, sa première pensée fut de l'enlever et de partir loin d'ici avec lui pour rester dans ses bras chaque seconde de sa vie.

Arthur soupira. Il était décidément trop fatigué.

Son copain fut accueilli chaleureusement, surtout par Karadoc qui adorait la nourriture et par Bohort qui était fan de thé. Tous furent contents de prendre une pause, Arthur particulièrement (même s'il n'avait rien foutu). Son compagnon lui offrit un sourire rayonnant qui le réchauffa un peu. Quand tout le monde fut installé autour de la table de leur salle de repos pour un goûter mérité, Arthur s'installa sur ses genoux et se lova contre lui, se fichant complètement d'être en présence de ses collègues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait? demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

\- Comme t'étais pas en super forme quand t'es parti ce matin, j'ai décidé de prendre une pause plus longue que d'habitude pour venir te faire une surprise. » répondit Venec avec un clin d'oeil.

Bohort sourit, il les trouvait trop mignons. Perceval haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça " pas en forme " ? »

Leodagan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Faut pas être medium pour comprendre que c'est pas son jour, c'est fou que vous remarquiez jamais rien. »

Arthur expédia le sujet et la pause prolongée se déroula dans une relative bonne humeur. Venec repartit au bout de trois quarts d'heure en souhaitant bon courage à son copain après lui avoir murmuré quelques mots malicieux à l'oreille. Arthur le détesta, parce qu'après ça il regarda sa montre toutes les minutes, plus impatient que jamais de rentrer chez lui.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il se réveilla de nouveau la nuit suivante, la respiration coupée par le cri que son compagnon avait poussé dans son rêve.

Venec dormait toujours profondément. Arthur se glissa discrètement hors des draps et rejoignit le salon. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce pour chasser les images du sang qui coulait sur la pierre, en vain. Sentant la crise de panique pointer le bout de son nez, il enfila ses chaussures pour aller faire un tour, attrapant à la volée le paquet de cigarettes de Venec.

Le froid de la nuit et l'obscurité des rues calmèrent légèrement les battements affolés de son coeur. Il entendit un groupe de jeunes rire à quelques allées de lui, les feuilles des arbres bruisser sous la douce force du vent. Il savait ce qui pouvait le détendre dans ces moments.

Arthur marcha une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à un petit espace vert en bordure de la rivière qui traversait la ville, et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il allait toujours à l'endroit le plus proche du barrage, le bruit des remous de l'eau l'apaisait, lui rappelait la mer.

Il sortit une cigarette du paquet et un briquet. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à embraser le tube de poison, ses doigts tremblant violemment à cause du froid. La première bouffée le fit tousser. Il se demanda comment Venec pouvait s'infliger ça plusieurs fois par jour, mais dut admettre qu'il était bien content de tomber sur un de ces paquets lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse.

Arthur avait fermé les yeux, bercé par le bruit de l'eau, et laissait la cigarette se consumer toute seule après quelques bouffées. Il n'entendit pas les pas légers s'approcher de lui et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas... »

Arthur reconnut la voix immédiatement et se détendit.

« Ah, c'est toi. Désolé, je croyais que j't'avais pas réveillé. »

Venec s'accroupit à ses côtés et la lune éclaira son visage. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et voulut s'éloigner de quelques mètres, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

« Putain de- mais c'est pas possible ! »

Les yeux bleus vides de vie figèrent Arthur. Ce n'était pas son Venec. Celui-là avait une cicatrice sur le menton, et des traces de sang séché un peu partout sur le visage. Il portait une chemise écru en lin et un gilet en cuir. Il faisait la même taille, avait la même voix que son copain, mais ce Venec là était mort. Ce Venec là était transpercé par une lame monstrueuse toutes les nuits sous le regard horrifié d'Arthur.

Les tremblements du brun s'intensifièrent, mais ce n'était plus dû au froid. Il était certain de s'être réveillé dans son lit, d'être sorti et d'avoir marché, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il de nouveau dans un rêve? L'autre homme n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de fixer Arthur de ses yeux sans vie. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Arthur sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de nouveau, alors dans une tentative désespérée de fuir sa crise de panique, il s'adressa au presque inconnu qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Qui… vous êtes qui ? »

Venec sembla sortir d'une transe et soupira en s'asseyant en tailleur. Il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la cigarette que tenait Arthur et ce dernier la lui tendit. A peine eut-il porté le tube orange à ses lèvres qu'il se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La cigarette finit dans l'herbe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ce truc?!

\- Euh, bah… une cigarette? Pourquoi vous me l'avez demandée si vous fumez pas ? »

Venec reprit difficilement son souffle. Ses yeux étaient humides et lui donnaient un air qu'Arthur ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était définitivement pas son copain.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je m'empoisonne moi-même après avoir dû fuir la mort pendant si longtemps.

\- Quoi ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien. Rien.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne rêvez pas actuellement. »

Arthur failli s'étouffer.

« Comment ça je rêve pas ?! Putain vous êtes qui ? »

Cette fois, ses jambes s'animèrent et il réussit à se mettre debout, s'écartant de quelques mètres. Venec le suivit du regard et lui offrit un sourire doux, presque rassurant.

« Je suis Venec. Mais pas le Venec avec qui vous vivez, vous l'avez deviné.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? gémit Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas plus que vous pourquoi vous rêvez de moi. Mais il y a forcément une raison. J'y connais pas grand chose en rêve mais si vous voulez être tranquille vous feriez mieux d'essayer d'arrêter de fuir, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Les deux firent silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Venec se releva et frotta son pantalon avec ses mains.

« J'vais y aller. Ça m'a… fait plaisir de vous voir. »

Arthur jura voir une ombre mélancolique planer dans les prunelles claires. Il n'essaya pas de retenir l'autre qui s'éloignait vers les habitations, et disparut au détour d'une rue. Arthur fut pris d'un grand frisson. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

Les draps chauds l'accueillirent avec bienveillance et il fixa le dos de son compagnon se soulever au gré de ses respirations tout le reste de la nuit. Son étrange escapade nocturne ne cessa de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à un zombie. »

Venec dévisageait son copain avec inquiétude. Arthur semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Pourtant, cette nuit, il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il craignait que les énormes cernes noires qui prenaient vie sous ses paupières ne finissent par totalement engloutir son visage.

La voix presque éteinte de son compagnon lui parvint.

« Je crois… que je vais rester là aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne idée. J'appelle Perceval pour prévenir ton équipe.

\- Non. Pas Perceval. Il voudra absolument passer, et il viendra avec Karadoc qui me refilera dix mille trucs à bouffer pour aller mieux, alors pas Perceval. »

Venec sourit. Arthur avait toujours son sens de l'humour, ça le rassurait.

« J'appelle qui alors ?

\- Boarf… Lancelot? Ouais, Lancelot. Il fera pas chier. »

Venec hocha la tête et saisit le téléphone d'Arthur. Il demanda à Lancelot de prévenir le reste du groupe et le rassura en disant que ce n'était qu'un petit coup de fatigue. Arthur le remercia d'un sourire, l'embrassa, et retourna à leur chambre.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Il attendit que Venec parte pour rejoindre le salon où il avait laissé son ordinateur. Il était exténué, mais il avait peur de ce qui arriverait s'il s'endormait, alors il tenta de repousser l'échéance au maximum. Sa curiosité l'incita à chercher des sites de signification de rêves. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule mais les mots du Venec de ses cauchemars résonnaient encore dans son crâne et il ne savait pas par où commencer pour se renseigner. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de cette recherche mais fut quand même déçu. Rêver de la mort de son conjoint signifiait généralement que le couple souffrait, ce qui n'était absolument pas leur cas. De plus, dans les rêves d'Arthur, ce n'était pas vraiment Venec qui mourrait, mais un inconnu qui avait son visage. Et bien sûr, il ne trouvait pas d'interprétation aussi détaillée. Il abandonna en soufflant au bout d'une heure, et s'endormit sur le canapé.

••••••••••••••••••••

Il eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant son visage quand il trébucha au milieu du couloir. Il atterrit dans la grande pièce à quatre pattes et se releva rapidement. Il reconnut de suite les deux silhouettes au fond de la salle, celle de son compagnon tenue en joug par l'autre. Il fit quelques pas en avant mais s'interrompit lorsque l'homme mystère leva son arme.

« Attendez ! »

L'ombre arrêta son geste. S'il n'était pas déjà dans un rêve, Arthur hallucinerait. La tristesse n'avait pas quittée le regard de Venec. Comme personne ne semblait se décider à parler, Arthur continua sur sa lancée.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Aucune réaction. L'ombre semblait figée.

« Vous êtes qui ?! »

Toujours rien. Enervé, Arthur avança de nouveau, mais l'homme debout réagit instantanément. La lame brilla sous les rayons de lune. Le regard paniqué d'Arthur rencontra celui, résigné, de Venec. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire qui voulait dire " dommage, mais merci d'avoir essayé " .

•••••••••••••••••••••

Venec trouva un Arthur recroquevillé sur le canapé en rentrant de sa journée de travail. Son copain n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages aujourd'hui alors il avait débauché plus tôt. Il s'assit doucement sur le canapé et posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui se mit à trembler aussitôt, secoué de sanglots.

« Arthur ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun se retrouva submergé par ses larmes et se colla à Venec, le nez niché dans son cou.

« J'suis crevé. Tellement crevé.

\- Mais… tu ne t'es pas reposé aujourd'hui?

\- J'arrive pas. J'arrive pas à dormir Ven'... à chaque fois... »

Arthur frissonna. Venec l'entoura de ses bras et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés. Ce mouvement apaisait son copain généralement, mais il semblerait que cette fois ça ne suffirait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe..?

\- J'fais des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits. Le même. Je comprends pas pourquoi… » gémit son compagnon.

Venec fronça les sourcils. Arthur lui avait pourtant certifié que ses cauchemars n'avaient aucune importance. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué que son compagnon était mal à ce point.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ce cauchemar ?

\- Je… tu… je ne sais pas, c'est dans une grande salle en pierre. Et… tu te fais tuer, à chaque fois.

\- Ah. »

Venec s'écarta légèrement pour regarder son copain dans les yeux. Une petite lueur malicieuse naquit dans ses iris.

« Tu sais, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose de rêver de la mort de son compagnon. Est-ce que tu hérites de mon business au moins ? »

Il éclata de rire et Arthur sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais pas c'que ça veut dire… mais c'qui me fait chier c'est que ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Il reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Venec, et ils restèrent dans un silence apaisant pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur sombre dans un sommeil profond.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Venec n'osa pas bouger pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se réveille de nouveau, ses yeux fatigués remplis de larmes.

« Je vais nous préparer un petit repas pour ce soir. Tu devrais allumer la télé, mettre une série ou n'importe quoi, ça te changera les idées ! »

Arthur regardait rarement la télévision, mais il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir à une autre activité. Il écoutait distraitement les dialogues qu'on lui servait d'un côté, et de l'autre humait la délicieuse odeur de lardons et d'oignons que son compagnon faisait frire. Il allait se régaler, c'était déjà ça de pris pour rattraper sa journée.

Le repas fut prêt une trentaine de minutes plus tard et ils le dégustèrent en discutant de sujets légers. Arthur baillait toutes les dix secondes et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se glissèrent sous les draps, heureux de retrouver leur lit.

Arthur se boudina contre Venec.

« Merci pour les pâtes carbo. C'était trop bon.

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien dormir après un repas comme celui-là !

\- On verra… »

Arthur n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Effectivement, Venec dormit tranquille : Arthur se réveilla silencieusement, essayant de retenir son souffle paniqué. Il passa une nouvelle nuit tourmentée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooow enfin le chapitre deux c'est un miracle \o/

La sonnerie du réveil fit grogner Venec qui dut se retenir de le balancer à travers la pièce. Le matelas bougea à côté de lui. Quelques secondes après qu’Arthur ait quitté le lit, un bruit inquiétant, comme une sorte de fracas, le fit se redresser immédiatement. Son compagnon était tombé à genoux et s’appuyait contre le mur pour ne pas s’affaler plus bas.

« Arthur ! Bordel mais-  »

Il se précipita auprès de son copain et constata qu’il était plus pâle que la mort. Ses tremblements semblaient vouloir ne pas s’arrêter. Venec l’aida à s’asseoir sur le lit et attrapa son téléphone.

« Bon, je prends ma journée et je prends rendez-vous chez le médecin.

\- Non... c’est pas la peine.

\- Aaaaah cette fois Arthur Pendragon, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu vas m’écouter.  »

Le brun n’eut pas la force de protester plus longtemps et se rallongea. Venec prit rendez-vous pour lui dans l’après-midi. Il se demanda ce qu’il pourrait bien raconter au médecin.  _ “ Y’a un putain de clone de mon mec qui m’empêche de dormir la nuit. “  _ Il allait être interné immédiatement. Peut-être était-ce la solution, après tout. Peut-être qu’en étant shooté il parviendrait enfin à dormir. Juste quelques heures.

Son compagnon tenta de lui changer les idées entre chaque mini sieste et passa une main douce dans sa nuque pour le rassurer quand fut venue l’heure de partir. Ils n’attendirent pas longtemps avant que le médecin ne vienne chercher Arthur, et Venec décida de patienter, confortablement installé dans une des chaises en plastique de la salle d’attente. 

« Monsieur Pendragon. » dit le médecin en serrant la main d’Arthur. « Asseyez-vous. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Alors, euh… je… je dors mal.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Hm, bon. Je dors pas  _ mal _ , je dors plus du tout. J’suis crevé, je peux même pas aller travailler. Mon copain a absolument voulu que je vienne et sincèrement, si vous pouviez me prescrire un médoc ça m’arrangerait.

\- Depuis combien de temps dormez-vous mal ?

\- Quatre jours. Je sais que c’est peu, mais vraiment depuis que ça a commencé j’ai du dormir dix heures maximum. »

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil. « Depuis que quoi a commencé ?

\- Je fais un cauchemar… toujours le même, dès que je ferme les yeux. »

L’autre sourcil se leva à son tour. Arthur eut un petit rire gêné. « Du coup, ahem, je sais pas si vous allez pouvoir vraiment m’aider par rapport à ça. 

\- En effet, je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les cauchemars. » Il sourit et commença à taper les touches de son clavier. « Je peux vous prescrire des somnifères pour vous permettre de dormir, mais c’est une solution à court terme. Je vous conseille d’aller voir une confrère psychologue qui sera plus à même de vous aider, qu’en pensez-vous ?

\- Euh, et bien… pourquoi pas, oui.

\- Parfait, je vous donne ses coordonnées. »

•

« Alors ? » pressa Venec dès qu’ils furent sortis du cabinet.

« Alors baaah… faut que j’aille voir un psy.

\- Oh.

\- C’est pas possible bon sang j’y crois pas, tout allait bien et ce foutu cauchemar débarque et faut que j’aille voir un foutu  _ psy  _ alors que j’me suis toujours arrangé pour pas mettre les pieds dans ce genre d’endroit. »

Venec glissa un regard gentiment moqueur vers son copain et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules. « Tu sais, ils sont peut-être pas aussi terribles que ce que tu crois.

\- C’est ça, fous toi de moi. Non mais tu m’imagines raconter ce… truc? à quelqu’un que je ne connais même pas ? 

\- Ça ira. Je suis sûr que ça ira. » murmura le plus petit en déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun.

En attendant, Arthur s’empressa d’avaler un cachet une fois qu’ils furent rentrés chez eux et commença à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues. 

•

Il sentit l’atmosphère maintenant familière de l’endroit avant même d’y atterrir. Il rencontra le regard de l’autre Venec, discerna les contours flous de la silhouette dans le fond. Il resta figé sur place.

« S’il-vous-plaît… » gémit-il. « Pas encore. Arrêtez de faire ça. Je veux que ça se termine. 

\-  _ Se termine ?  _ siffla une voix d’outre-tombe qui déclencha de violents frissons chez Arthur.  _ Mais cela ne fait que commencer.  _ »

Il eut l’impression que la voix lui tournait autour et il eut envie de fuir mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas. Alors il se débattit de toutes ses forces jusqu’à ce qu’une douleur aiguë ne le force à retourner dans le monde des vivants. 

« Que…?

\- Désolé. » souffla Venec en le serrant dans ses bras. « Je t’ai baffé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu hurlais et j’ai eu peur.

\- J’ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Quatre heures ! C’est un record. » s’exclama son compagnon en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

« Mais le médoc ne m’a pas empêché de rêver… 

\- C’est peut-être pas plus mal, mon coeur. Ce cauchemar… il signifie forcément quelque chose. Faudrait savoir quoi.

\- Ouais. J’espère que le psy aura une idée.

\- LA psy. Et on saura dans trois semaines, j’ai pu t’avoir un rendez-vous. »

Arthur soupira en se calant contre Venec. « Merci d’avoir appelé. J’aurais pas eu le courage.

\- C’est normal. » répondit l’autre en lui massant les cheveux. 

« Trois semaines sans dormir ça va être long par contre. 

\- Boh, on augmentera la dose de somnifères. Si un jour tu te réveilles pas, j’appelle les urgences, promis. »

Arthur éclata de rire pour la première fois en quatre jours.

•

Arthur retourna travailler dès le lendemain, décision qu’il regretta lorsque ses collègues le pressèrent de questions. Il n’arrêtait pas de lever les yeux au ciel depuis qu’il avait mis un pied dans leurs bureaux.

« Je vais bien, je vous dis.

\- Arrêtez de l’emmerder, il a un jour de travail à rattraper ! » cria Leodagan de l’autre côté du couloir.

Les autres le laissèrent tranquille et Arthur se demanda si c’était vraiment lui le chef de groupe ici. Sa journée passa trop lentement à son goût et il dut lutter chaque minute pour ne pas s’endormir, comme toutes les journées suivantes pendant trois semaines. Le cauchemar continuait de le tourmenter sans relâche, comme une ombre qui attendait n’importe quelle occasion pour grignoter ses forces mentales jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste d’Arthur qu’une épave sans âme. Il priait tous les dieux, même ceux qu’il ne connaissait pas, que la psychologue aurait une solution à lui apporter.

Il se présenta à son cabinet à dix heures du matin, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, sans faire aucun effort pour améliorer son apparence. Il se disait que peut-être, la psy aurait peur de lui et ferait en sorte de le soigner rapidement pour qu’il arrête de venir la voir.

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et une douce poignée de main. Elle le sonda de haut en bas et pour une fois, cela ne dérangea pas Arthur. Son regard semblait si  _ bienveillant _ . Alors qu’il s’assit sur un fauteuil du bureau, il se surprit à lui lancer un regard désespéré qui voulait dire “aidez moi, je vous en supplie”.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous amène à moi, monsieur Pendragon ? »

Arthur décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il voulait tellement en finir.

« Je ne dors presque plus depuis quatre semaines. A cause d’un cauchemar que je fais, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

\- Un cauchemar… » Elle commença à prendre de rapides notes. « Toujours le même ?

\- Oui, toujours, à quelques détails prêts. Et quand je suis dedans, je… j’ai tellement l’impression que c’est réel.

\- C’est généralement le cas lorsque l’on rêve. » sourit la femme.

« Oui mais là… je me souviens de tout, à chaque fois. Comme si c’était vraiment un- un moment de ma vie, et pas juste un rêve. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son carnet. « Êtes-vous d’accord pour me le raconter ? En détails ? »

Arthur inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. « Je… je suis dans un couloir au début, et puis, toujours au même endroit, je tombe et j’atterris dans une grande salle en pierre avec des escaliers au fond et puis un siège, comme… comme un trône, en haut des marches. Il y a des fenêtres et on voit la Lune. Elle éclaire deux personnes qui sont en bas des escaliers, dont une qui est mon compagnon. Et… peu importe ce que je dis ou fais, cette personne derrière lui, que je ne vois pas, elle le tue. Avec une épée. C’est là que je me réveille. 

\- Alors si je comprends bien, les seules variantes de ce cauchemar sont les actions que vous faites pour essayer de changer le destin de votre compagnon ? Mais ça ne fonctionne jamais ?

\- C’est ça. »

La psy finit d’écrire quelques mots et resta silencieuse de longues secondes. Arthur sentit un malaise naître en lui et eut l’impression que la voix sifflante du cauchemar essayait de lui parler. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de lui bloquer le passage mais elle prenait le dessus. Son interlocutrice, qui n’avait rien remarqué de son mal-être, reprit la parole, faisant fuir la voix. 

« Ce lieu, cette pièce que vous décrivez, est-ce qu’elle vous évoque quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout… je n’ai jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit.

\- Mais… ? encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer que les pierres… enfin, ce type de pierre n’est plus utilisé pour la construction depuis longtemps, et si on part du principe que cette pièce fait partie d’un château, alors ça doit être un très grand château, et très vieux. »

Elle sourit de nouveau. « Vous êtes observateur. 

\- C’est mon métier. Je suis archéologue.

\- Oh, intéressant. Donc selon vous, ce château, ou du moins cette salle du trône dans vos cauchemars, elle existe réellement ? ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Euh, je… n’en sais rien. Enfin… c’est un cauchemar non ? C’est forcément irréel. »

Il ne sut pas lire ce qui passa dans le regard de son vis-à-vis à ce moment.

« Les rêves et les cauchemars sont des messages plus ou moins subtils de notre subconscient. Et les images que vous y voyez sont puisées dans vos souvenirs. Peu importe de quand ils datent.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La femme le fixa pendant quelques seconde, le visage neutre. Puis d’une voix douce, déclara: « Je vous l’expliquerai… quand vous serez prêt. En attendant, parlez moi de votre compagnon et de votre vie de couple. »

•

Il lui avait certifié que Venec et lui ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux ensemble qu’en ce moment et avait été soulagé qu’elle le crut. Elle était donc aussi persuadée que lui que le problème ne venait pas de là. Arthur été rentré chez lui le coeur un peu plus léger, avant de se préparer pour son après midi de travail. Malheureusement, la fatigue le rattrapa bien vite et avec elle les ombres qui semblaient le poursuivre insalablement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se réveilla en sueur après trente minutes de sieste. Ses yeux larmoyants rencontrèrent ceux de son subordonné aux cheveux blancs.

« Chef, ça va ?

\- Perceval ? Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-il d’une voix toujours endormie.

\- Bah je voulais vous demander conseil pour mon rapport mais j’ai vu que dormiez donc… 

\- … donc vous avez attendu dans mon bureau que je me réveille ?

\- Bah oui. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

L’archéologue leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça va, oui. Donnez moi votre rapport. 

\- Vous avez fait un cauchemar, non ? »

Arthur fusilla son collègue du regard. « Vous ne le dîtes à per-sonne. C’est clair ?

\- Oui oui. »

Le jeune homme se mit à basculer sur ses pieds alors qu’Arthur ne cessait de froncer les sourcils en lisant son rapport. A peine l’eut-il posé sur son bureau qu’il reprit la parole.

« Vous savez, j’ai fait un cauchemar une fois aussi.

\- Ah oui ? relança Arthur, totalement désintéressé.

\- Oui, j’ai rêvé que vous me viriez de l’équipe. »

Cette fois, le chef de groupe de redressa bien droit sur son siège. « Pourquoi j’aurais fait ça ?

\- Bah vous dites tout le temps que je sais rien faire alors un jour vous en aurez marre et vous me demanderez de partir.

\- Mais… non. Vous avez vraiment des idées bizarres parfois, j’vous jure.

\- Vous voulez pas me virer ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules. « Par encore. Je dis pas que je peux pas changer d’avis mais pour le moment je vous supporte. »

Perceval sourit largement et déclara d’une voix douce. « En tous cas, c’est peut-être pareil avec votre cauchemar.

\- Quoi donc ? » Le brun pencha la tête sur un côté. « La peur de se faire virer ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Son supérieur soupira. « Non, Perceval.

\- Enfin c’était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. En fait, c’est plutôt euh… avoir peur de perdre quelque chose. Quelque chose d’important. Comme moi, perdre mon boulot, parce que je l’aime bien et j’aime bien travailler avec vous. Vous perdez quelque chose d’important dans votre cauchemar ? »

Arthur vit les yeux étincelants de Venec dans ceux de Perceval et se força à fermer les siens pour se calmer. « Non. Non, je ne perdrai rien. »


End file.
